Optical glasses such as lenses, particularly spectacle glasses, contact lenses or other optical glasses for correcting refractive error, are known from the related art. They frequently have an anti-reflective coating, which is also called anti-reflective treatment. This often takes the form of a plurality of coatings of materials with different refractive indices arranged above one another, which have the desired overall anti-reflective effect.
Optical glasses are also known to be provided with a coating that is intended to reduce steaming up (anti-fog coating). Generally, such a coating should minimize the contact angle of water droplets settled on the surface such that the light scattering is reduced and results in at most low optical clouding or none at all. The provision of optical glasses is likewise known with coatings which combine overall anti-reflective and anti-fog properties.